


I thought you loved me

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Parenting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accidents, Dissociation, Disturbing Themes, Established Relationship, Gangs, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Organs, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Trama nightmares, Violence, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is still in progress when there are more chapters I will add a summary.
Relationships: Brian (Marble Hornets)/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The buzzing just wouldn’t stop, no matter how much I screamed and tried to shut it out. The memories won’t stop; they just keep replaying over and over. The sound of wheels squeaking, glass shattering, metal crunching, and scraping together. The squelching sound of flesh being ripped, torn, and gashed into. I could feel the pressure and air on the side of my face—a blood-curdling scream then silence.

Ｙｏｕ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｈａｖｅ ｓａｖｅｄ ｈｅｒ．

Ｓｈｅ ｗａｓ ａｌｌ ｙｏｕ ｈａｄ ｌｅｆｔ．

H҉e҉ ҉t҉o҉o҉k҉ ҉e҉v҉e҉r҉y҉t҉h҉i҉n҉g҉ ҉f҉r҉o҉m҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉.҉

“Rodgers… RODGERS!!!” A large hand shook my shoulder, jolting me from my thoughts. Glaring up, I see Tim’s masked face staring at me in the dark.

“Jesus Christ, we need to go, or Slender will kill us.” He growled out, forcing me up. Pushing in front of him, Brian starts to lead the way. Looking back at the house, we just ran out of I could see the lights blending into purple. I could still hear the sound of the car crash from here after we left the house. None of us know or care why a car crashed into the side of the road though we already got what we need. 

The walk back was silent save for the chatter of the angered voices here and there. Once the front of the mansion was in view, there was a collective sigh from all of us. Brian opened up the door and let us in then followed after us. 

I walked to the kitchen to get some cold water after the mission to calm my thoughts for a second. As I was grabbing a water bottle, I heard Slender talking to the other two proxies. It was a buzzing mess, but I overheard—a few things along the lines of how the mission went and why I’m so quiet. 

I stopped listening at that turning to walk up to our shared room. As I pass some of the other pastas in the living room, I hear them chatting about rumors from when we left. I only heard things they have already said, and I didn’t care enough to listen to the rest. 

Walking down the hallway, I open the water bottle and pull down my mask. Putting it to my lips, I feel the cold liquid move down my dry throat. My moment of bliss didn’t last long, though, as Clockwork walked passed me, shoving me to the side. 

She giggled to herself and kept walking. My water spilled out of my mouth, making me curse under my breath. I wipe the excess water away from my mouth when I saw small feet and a pink dress. I keep my head down and let out a heavy sigh. 

After that, a small bloody face with emerald eyes and hazel hair move into my view. Her doe eyes stare curiously up at me.

She smiles and giggles, “Want to play tea party, Toby!” She bounces on her feet with excitement, reaching for my hand. I look her in the eyes and smile wearily with a tired nod. She frowned and moved closer to my face with concentration. 

“Are you tired from your mission, Toby? You can sleep in my room, so Hoodie and Masky don’t bother you!” She grabbed my hands and pulled me to follow her. This is another one of the moments where I see Lyra in Sally, the way she wants to protect, help, and take care of me. 

She didn't wait for me to reply to her and just pulled me along with her. I would have protested with her if I wasn't asking tired as I was. 

She really knew how to read me which was not the best all the time. She would know if I need to talk or if I was angry or upset. Sally sometimes even helped me with my trauma and I would help her with her's. We really had a brother-sister relationship almost since we first meet. 

It didn’t take long for us to reach her room. Sally pushed me inside and closed the door. She then demanded that I sleep on her bed as she sets up everything for the tea party. 

I sigh and listen to what she says to make her happy. She rushes to the side of the bed once I lay down and she hands me an eye mask. “I want you to stay asleep until I wake you up. I will have the tea party ready and we will get to dress up!” 

Pulling down my mouth guard smiling at her. “Do-don’t wor-wo-worry S-Sal I-I wi-will g-get as m-much s-sle-sleep a-as I ca-can. A-and we-we w-will ha-have the m-most e-epic tea pa-par-party!” 

She giggled and made me put the eye mask on to help me sleep in the dim room. As I lay there waiting to sleep I could hear the faint sounds of things moving. Eventually, the sounds lull me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave ideas for the story and constrictive critizisum. If you enjoy please leave kudos.
> 
> =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. So dark. I could feel him though. He was watching me. He was always watching. Waiting. He knew that one day he will find me. Why. WHY! WHY DIDN'T I CHECK TO SEE IF HE WAS DEAD!! 

A flash of light blinded me for a second. Then he was there. That sick sinister grin burning into my memory. He knew where I was. He knew I was here. 

He's going to find me…

𝙃𝙚'𝙨 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙚.

ⱧɆ'₴ ₲Øł₦₲ ₮Ø ₣ł₦Đ ₥Ɇ!

ᴴᵉ'ˢ ᵍᵒⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᶠⁱⁿᵈ ᵐᵉ!

ₕₑ'ₛ gₒᵢₙg ₜₒ fᵢₙd ₘₑ!

It kept going. It morphed into the voices screaming it. They were everywhere. Loud. Echoing. It won’t stop.

STOP!!!

I open my eyes to that. When did I close them? Whatever. Wait, where did he go? Where am I? 

There was grass everywhere with a single tree in the middle. It was an… apple tree? The apples had this black sheen in the light. Other than that they looked like perfect red apples. 

I walk up the tiny hill under the tree looking closer at the apples. As I look closer I notice something move under the apple’s skin. Wait, is that blood coming out of it? Oh my god. There… there filled with blood and organs. It’s moving! The organs are move!?

Ya, I’m a serial killer but I am NOT use to their organs MOVING! That’s, not my job. I don’t know how to keep someone alive. But, THAT is terrifying! 

My feet move back on their own. I keep my eyes on them scared what will happen next. 

The tree is know bleeding too. It’s not stopping. Oh god, I’m going to throw up it’s just pooling underneath and. It. Just. Keeps. Going.

Something cold hits my back. It shifts and moves to encase my body but my head. 

It was cold. So cold. 

The blood kept flowing pouring out like a sick waterfall. 

I could still hear the screams. They’re echoing around the strangely appearing walls. They’re just twisting, winding, and ever-changing. It was like the place was alive. 

The room was getting colder or was that just me.  
“-Ti-ke-ob-” So cold.

“Tob-w-ke-p” The wall is crushing me. 

“To-y!” I can’t breathe.

“Toby!” It hurts.

“TOBY!!” I was shocked awake by a punch to the chest. In my panic, I didn’t notice someone still calling my name. I was pulled into strong, muscular arms wrapped around me. It was warm… and strangely quiet now. I feel slightly smaller though a lot colder hand wipe across my cheek. 

“Don’t worry Sally he should be fine. It seems like it was just a nightmare.” The voice was soft, feminine, and motherly. It took me a bit but then I realized. It was Jane. I’m glad, she was like the mother for me and Sal. But, who is holding me? 

“Ya kid, but my fucking god. He really needs to find a fucking way to control that. He’s already lost to much sleep and it’s affecting the missions!” A deep gravelly voice spoke behind him. 

Is that Masky? Why is Tim here? 

Shaking my head I move those thoughts out. "S-s-sorry fo-for worri-worring you S-Sal. Hehe I-I I'm f-fine now se-see?" She looks up at me teary eyed. As soon as we made eye contact she jumps on the bed crushing me into Tim.

"Your goin' kill me kid." Came a chuckle from behind me. Tim shifts up to push both me and Sally off. 

"Aww I wa-was comf-comfy." A smile stretched my lips as Sally giggled. 

"Well if your good than Masky and I can leave you guys to play. Come on Tim lets go." Jane got up and gestured for Tim to follow. He got up and Sally jumped and hugged Jane. She looked up at her and smiled.

"Come play with us Jane!! Come on come on! It will be fun!" Jane smiled with a half giggles at the girl's excitement. She agreed and shooed Masky away 

Sally ran over to her plastic table with four chairs. She sat down and impatiently waited for us to join her. Jane walked over and sat across from her while when I got there I sat next to her. The chair was very cold but not bad. 

On the table there was a mismatch of plastic cups and plates. On the plates there were cookies and other small treats. The cups seemed to have milk in them. 

In the middle of the table there was a small toy tea pot. Sal pressed a button on the handle and it started to make music. She hummed to the toon than asked if we was some tea. 

"Of c-course my dear-dear p-p-princess." I hold up my cup to her and she 'pours tea' into my cup. "T-thank you S-sal."

"I will also like some, your highness." Jane gracefully holds her cup out and waits as Sal 'fills' her cup. 

The tea party is fun as we all chat and pretend. It was almost...like.

We.

Were.

Family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for reading this. I'm also very sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. School has been hard. Also I'm sorry for the cliff hanger (kind of). =^•^=

Dang. I can't believe I've got in trouble for walking around the woods! And now I have to wear THIS!

I can hear Jane chuckling behind me and she finishes tying everything up. As punishment for leaving the mansion without telling anyone I have to wear a corset and dress. I swear I’m going to die from how tight she made it.

I don't hate the dress though, it is really nice. I just hate how tight it is. But I won't tell ANYONE that. The dress though is a black sleevless cocktail dress with a v-neck. Its a very form fitting dress but the bottom is lose and flowy.

Jane steps back and looks at me in the mirror. She grins and looks at the dress she picked out for me. I knew it was one of hers that she never wears but I think she should. 

Clapping her hands she spins me around and says that its time for everyone to see. Thats when the realization hit that this was to embarrass me.

I groan and look back in the mirror again then to the heels on the ground. Jane helps me put them on and walk down to the living room without killing myself. 

The second we walk into the room I hear laughing and giggling. I groan again as Jane lead me to the couch. Sitting down was the best feeling ever after walking on knives. I audibly sigh and then feel a shift next to me.

Looking over I see Jane calling for Clockwork to come see the outfit. I roll my eyes at that then see Sally run up to me.

"Toby! Toby! What's it like walking in heels!?" She jumps and almost yells in excitement at what seems to be the answer to her question. Or is could be me in a dress. Who knows.

I smile and take the heels off since I'm sitting. After throwing them to the side I groan out a reply half heartedly. 

"I-its the wo-worst p-p-pain I-I-I ever fell-lt. It fe-feels like l-like kn-kni-knives." I lean over the side of the couch trying to stretch but finding that I can't because of the corset. 

A small growl comes out and then I hear yelling from the other side of the room. Looking over I see Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, and Eyeless Jack all yelling and almost fighting each other. 

Mostly Jeff and Masky were at eachothers throats but Jack was very much apart of their fight. Hoddie was standing there mostly behind Masky getting ready to hold him back if a fight does happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave ideas for the story and constrictive critizisum. If you enjoy please leave kudos.


End file.
